


Too Close

by wartransmission



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has always noticed the little details- the warmth in his palm whenever Haru's hand is in his and the way that Haru smiles in the subtle way that he always does- that he's never gotten the chance to see the whole picture of his relationship with Haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

 

Makoto has barely reached six years of age when he hears the word _Alpha_ from his father's mouth.

 

"He would've had it easier as an Alpha if he'd been born as one, but there's really nothing we can do to change what he is, is there?" His father says to his mom as they talk in low hushed tones as adults usually do, their expressions far too serious from what Makoto is used to as they converse over the dining table.

 

"I just want him to be safe," his mother says in reply, a sad frown on her face as she twines her fingers together. "It's going to be hard for him, isn't it?"

 

"And we're going to protect him," his father says, his soft smile back on his face as he covers his mother's hands with his own. "He'll be fine, love. He has us, after all."

 

Makoto bites his lip as he shifts on his feet. What were they talking about? "Papa?" He calls and they freeze mid-conversation, their serious expressions quickly replaced with smiles as they both turn to him. And yet, the smiles disappear just as quickly when Makoto asks, "What's an Alpha?"

 

"Oh," his father breathes out, his eyes glancing to his mother, before turning back to him. "I'm guessing you heard us, then?"

 

"Mm." Makoto nods, hands hidden behind his back as he walks closer to them, each step hesitant as he keeps his head down. He hadn't mean to listen in, really. Would his father be angry with him?

 

His father laughs as he pats him on the head and he looks up in surprise, pleased with the affectionate gesture yet still confused as to why it was done. "We're not angry, Makoto," his father says, a gentle smile on his face as he stands up from his seat to kneel down at his level. "You didn't mean to listen in, did you?"

 

"No!" He says quickly. His father laughs softly in amusment, before lightly ruffling his hair.

 

"Then that's fine. You want to know what an Alpha is?"

 

"Yes," he answers, an eager smile on his face as he nods to his father's question. "What is it?"

 

"Well," his father says as he taps at his chin, "Alphas are born pack leaders. You feel it, don't you?" His father smiles, before tapping a finger on his chest. "You know that I'm your pack leader, isn't that right?"

 

"Mm." Makoto nods hesitantly, unsure of what feeling his father is referring to- although, in a way, he thinks he understands. "Is papa talking about the feeling I get when I know that papa will- will always protect me?" Makoto stumbles over his words, still unsure, though his father offers a gentle smile that puts his mind at ease.

 

"That's right. Alphas are also the only people who can form packs of their own, though there are some exceptions. Alphas are stronger and faster than most people, and that's because they need that strength and speed to protect the people they love."

 

"Then! Then, Haru-chan is an alpha too?" Makoto asks, a wide smile on his face as he bounces from one foot to another. "Because he's really good at protecting me from the scary stuff, papa!"

 

"Yes, Haru-chan is an Alpha too," his father says with an amused smile. "He's good at protecting you, is he?"

 

"Mmhmm! He holds my hand whenever he knows that I'm scared, and he always tells me to stay close so that I," he stutters, unsure of the right words, "I can smell like him? It's weird. Why do I have to smell like him, papa?"

 

"Oh, my," his mother whispers from the dining table, and he looks up with wide confused eyes. "Haru-kun is scent-marking you, Makoto. At such a young age, too." She giggles, hiding her mouth with her closed hand.

 

"What's scent-marking, mama?" Makoto asks. His mother blinks at the question before turning to his father, who offers her an amused smile as encouragement.

 

"Well," she says, a hand under her chin as she thinks on what to say, "that's when an Alpha makes a person smell like them, so that other people will know that that person with their smell is under their protection. It's how other people know that they're already part of a pack."

 

"Oh! So that's why," Makoto says, nodding in understanding as he folds both of his arms over his chest. "But am I part of Haru's pack?" Makoto asks, mouth in a moue as he tilts his head from one side to another. "I thought I was part of papa and mama's pack?"

 

"You are part of our pack, Makoto," his father says as he brushes away the stray hair falling over Makoto's eyes. "What Haru-kun is doing is just to keep you safe."

 

"Keep me safe from what?" Makoto looks up at his father then, head tilting to the right in question.

 

His father frowns then, looking more serious than Makoto has ever seen him, though he replaces it with a smile eventually when he notices Makoto biting on his lip in worry. He asks, "Do you know what you are, Makoto?"

 

"Me?" Makoto asks, blinking sleepy green eyes in surprise at the question. "Um," he tries to speak, lowering both of his hands from his chest to his sides so he can fiddle with the hem of his shirt. "I'm...an Omega?"

 

His father blinks twice in succession then, clearly surprised with the answer. "That's right. How did you know?"

 

"Haru-chan said that I was one," Makoto explains as he smooths down the wrinkles of his shirt. "He said that it's the reason that he has to protect me. He said that there could be bad people who want to hurt me, so I always have to stay close to him. But," his voice trails away as he lowers his gaze to the floor, before swiftly turning it up to his father, "why do I need to be protected like that, papa? Did I do something wrong?" He sniffles. "Is being an Omega bad?"

 

"Of course not, Makoto," his mother immediately says, her expression a worried one as she gets up from the table to kneel beside his father, her warm palms touching his cheeks as she cups them in her hands. "Nothing is wrong about being an Omega. It's just that there are a lot of mean people in the world who think that you're bad when you're really not."

 

"Then," Makoto says, immediately raising his hands to rub at his glassy eyes, "is there something I can do to make them stop thinking like that?"

 

"You should never stop being kind, Makoto," his mother says, her smile warm and gentle as she uses her thumbs to wipe at the tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. "Don't ever let them be right. You're a kind person, and you're caring, and you love a lot. They don't know anything about you. If they ever say anything mean, ignore them. There's nothing you can do to fix mean people." She sighs wearily, before sending an affectionate smile his way. "It's sad, but that's how it is. But don't let it stop you from making friends, alright?"

 

"Mmhmm!" Makoto nods in promise, smiling a wide smile for his mother as he leans into her touch. "I won't let mean people stop me, mama. I promise."

 

"That's good," she says, sharing a smile with his father before turning her gaze back to him. "I'm glad that you have Haru-kun to protect you whenever we're not there, Makoto."

 

"I'm glad that I have Haru-chan too," Makoto agrees, laughing when his mother leans in to hug him to her chest. "And I'm glad that I have mama and papa!" Makoto exclaims, grinning when his father laughs and joins them in their embrace.

 

It's only the beginning, and being a child is one other protection he has for himself, although he doesn't know that then. Like many other things, it would only take a little time before everything changes.

 

 

\----------

 

 

He's eleven when he understands what being an Omega means.

 

Being an Omega means hiding the sick feeling he has in his stomach whenever he's teased for being what he is. It means putting on a smile despite the jeers that strangers, usually lone Alphas, send his way, and it means that he'll have to learn, somehow, what it means to be strong, just like Haru is. It means hiding the fact that he's scared because he can't let his twin siblings, both Betas, know that their big brother is born weak, which he can only change by pushing himself to be physically stronger. Being brave has never been something he could be, because the farthest he can go with bravery is pretending that he's not scared of the things he honestly fears, if only to keep his own family from worrying about him.

 

It's scary, being a nonexistent rank in the pack hierarchy. Not being a choice at all as a mate is something he could deal with, since he didn't see the need for a mate when he had Haru and his family, but the thought that he was a no one, that he didn't matter on the whole- it felt lonely. Scary. But he can't change what he is, no matter how much he wants to, no matter how many times he wishes for it.

 

The only thing he can do is to live with it, and to keep himself from feeling too sad. If his family and Haru could accept what he is, then he could at least learn to accept himself, couldn't he?

 

 

\------

 

 

"There's nothing wrong with you." Haru tells him when they get off their bikes after having ridden them on the way home from school. Haru is looking at him when he says so, blue eyes looking right into him, and he sucks in a breath. He hadn't said anything at all about his problem with his rank, hadn't given any hints at all, and yet Haru found out without even asking or being told.

 

He sighs. It isn't like he can hide it any longer, even more so from Haru. He asks, "But isn't it bad for Haru-chan to always protect me like this?" He follows Haru's pace as they walk their bikes to the stairs, his green-eyed gaze turning to Haru every now and then with each step. "I'm happy that Haru-chan cares, but..."

 

"I would tell you if I don't like it, wouldn't I?" Haru says, raising an eyebrow at him, as they make a turn to the left and start to push their bikes up the stairs. "You can't choose who you're born as." _I didn't choose to be an Alpha as much as you didn't choose to be an Omega._

 

Makoto lowers his gaze to the steps then. Haru wasn't the type to like responsibility, was he? And yet, he was burdened with the responsibility of forming a pack of his own in the future, just because he was born an Alpha. It's different from how he's an Omega and yet it's not, because they both didn't choose to be who they are.

 

As much as Haru doesn't show it, he does understand how Makoto is feeling about being what he is.

 

"I'm sorry for making Haru-chan worry about me," he says once they reach the path to his house, turning to Haru as he stops in his steps. He smiles softly at Haru, who looks back at him with a seriousness unbefitting of someone his age, though there's something soft in his gaze when Makoto looks a little closer. "I'll do my best to be strong, even if I'm an Omega. I'll," he hesitates, trying to find the right words, and ends up saying, "I'll stay by your side, Haru-chan." _I'll be with you when you're troubled, in the same way that you've always been there for me._ Haru smiles an amused smile and Makoto smiles back, happy to know that Haru had understood what he meant with his words. "Thank you for always protecting me."

 

"Nn," Haru mumbles in response, offering Makoto a small nod, before he heads up to his house.

 

Makoto hides a laugh with his hand when he watches Haru go. Anyone else would think that Haru was being a bit rude with how he just upped and left, but Makoto knows better.

 

(He was just embarrassed that Makoto thanked him at all.)

 

 

\-------

 

 

Alphas are only supposed to mate with Alphas, or so his father told him. There have been exceptions, like Alphas choosing Betas or Betas choosing Omegas, but the rarest of them all are Alphas choosing Omegas, because Alphas only ever choose mates that are on par with them, or whom they feel are fit enough to form a pack with them. His father, an Alpha, had chosen a Beta to be his mate, and it was common enough a pairing that no one took notice of it.

 

Still, it never made sense to him. What did it matter if someone chose an Omega? What difference did it make?

 

"I don't get why people are so stupid about things like that," Rin tells him while they're waiting for the others in front of a shrine. He's throwing rocks at his empty soda can, always missing with each throw, though he doesn't seem to care much about it. He continues, "Why should they care if an Alpha chooses an Omega for a mate? It's not like _their_ lives are being affected."

 

Makoto jolts into awareness at those words, blinking sleepy green eyes Rin's way as he tries to catch up internally on everything Rin just said. "Ah," he mutters when he recalls everything, offering Rin a smile when he turns to him. "I don't understand it either, actually. I've always thought about it."

 

"Right?" Rin huffs, before turning away from him to throw another pebble at his still-standing soda can. "What did Omegas ever do to them that they're being so- so _stupid_ about traditions?"

 

"I wonder," Makoto mumbles to himself, before looking up at Rin with another polite smile. "Why did you suddenly bring that up though, Rin?"

 

"Well," Rin mumbles, turning to face him with a cautious look. "I guess you could say that I'm affected by it."

 

"You like an Omega?" Makoto asks, to which Rin laughs in response.

 

"Of course not," Rin says with a dismissive wave of his hand, grinning in amusement as he regards Makoto. "I don't like anyone like that just yet."

 

"Then," Makoto tries again, frowning a bit as he thinks of the possible explanation to Rin's cryptic words. "Your parents?"

 

"It's not that hard to guess, huh?" Rin says with a wry laugh, his smile turning almost sad as he walks closer to where Makoto is. "You got it right."

 

"Did you not want me to know?" Makoto asks, mouth downturned into a frown as he looks up at Rin, who shakes his head in answer. Still, Makoto can't help from smiling sheepishly as he says, "I'm sorry anyway, Rin. I don't think you planned to tell me in the first place, right?"

 

"It's fine, Makoto." Rin finishes his walk to the stairs and sits down on the step right above where Makoto's seated, elbows resting on his thighs as he leans forward a bit. "I guess it's the right time to tell you that I noticed what you are."

 

Makoto feels himself stiffen at those words. "What?" He asks, though he knows well enough just what it is that Rin knows. He can't help from hoping anyway, even though he knows that it's pointless. Rin isn't stupid, and he's an Alpha who surely has the nose for smelling such subtle scents even when Haru always marks him with his own stronger scent. They swim in water too and scents of kids like them, Alphas or not, just aren't strong enough to withstand the chemicals inside the pool.

 

"Don't worry," Rin says with an amused smile when Makoto glances up at him. "I'm not going to tell anyone. I know how bad it gets, since my mom's the same."

 

"Oh," Makoto says, a shaky sigh leaving his mouth as he nods in understanding. That would mean that Rin's father is an Alpha, wouldn't it?

 

"You're lucky you have an Alpha to watch over you, huh?" Rin says, something teasing in his tone as he slaps Makoto lightly on the shoulder. "Haru doesn't look the type to care much about things, so it's a bit surprising to know that he covers for you."

 

"That's not true, though," Makoto says, smiling softly to himself as he toys with the handle of his backpack. "Haru cares a lot about the things he loves. He's just not as open about it as other people are."

 

"You would know," Rin says with a little scoff, before bursting into laughter when Makoto smiles in amusement at him.

 

Maybe Alphas don't always have to end up with Alphas, after all.

 

 

\---------

 

 

Haru doesn't say it to him, but he knows that the reason for his listlessness is Rin's absence. Nagisa had left shortly afterwards too, having gone with his family to another place that was a far from Iwatobi, which left the two of them alone again.

 

Sometimes, when Haru holds his hand to keep him safe, a little less because of imaginary monsters and more because of the people who'd hurt Omegas like him, Makoto gets scared. He wonders if Haru would ever let go, just because he feels that Makoto isn't good enough. He's not an Alpha like Rin is, and he's not a Beta like Nagisa- so what could he offer Haru, other than his company? He doesn't want Haru to leave, just because he thinks that Makoto is a burden.

 

"Stop it," Haru grumbles as they walk their way home, Makoto's hand tightly clasped in his own as he heads up the stairs.

 

"Stop...stop what?" Makoto asks, blinking wide green eyes in confusion as he squeezes Haru's hand back. He hadn't said anything out loud, had he?

 

"I can tell from your face," Haru says, looking back at him with a frown before turning his gaze back to the path. "You're thinking about stupid things."

 

"Eh," Makoto mumbles. He doesn't say anything for a while, more because of a lack of things to say instead of actual enjoyment in the silence. Oddly enough, just as they reach the last step to his house, he starts laughing, which is why Haru gives him a cross of a bewildered and annoyed look. "S-sorry," Makoto says, grinning as he wipes at the corners of his glassy eyes. "I guess I was thinking about weird things." He pauses to take a breath in, before letting out a heavy sigh. He smiles, and says, "Haru is really good at figuring me out, huh?"

 

"You say a lot of odd things," Haru says instead of giving a proper reply, and Makoto ends up laughing again.

 

There really isn't anything to worry about, is there?

 

 

\--------

 

 

"I'm sorry, Haru."

 

Makoto bites back a laugh when he sees the annoyed look on Haru's face. "I'm sorry for saying sorry again, too," he adds, covering his mouth with his hand as he giggles under his breath.

 

"Annoying," Haru mumbles, and Makoto laughs out loud. He shifts closer to Haru, trying to see if he would move away, and smiles when he doesn't. Rather, Haru squeezes Makoto's hand in his, before turning his head down to focus on his food again.

 

"I keep bothering Haru like this, though." Makoto sighs, an amused smile on his face as he uses his right hand to eat. He chews on his rice for a bit before he swallows, and he says, "It's harder for you to mark me now that I'm bigger, isn't it?"

 

"There's nothing I can do to change that, is there?" Haru says with a raised brow. He shakes his head, before going back to eating his food with his left hand. "It's fine, so stop worrying about it."

 

"I guess it's good practice for when Haru finds a mate," Makoto says while nodding in understanding. He stops himself from saying anything more once he feels the tight grip around his hand and he looks down, only to see that Haru has his hand clasped tighter around his own. "Haru?"

 

"Just eat," Haru grumbles, clearly more annoyed now, though Makoto couldn't see a reason as to why he should be. He had only mentioned him finding a mate, after all. Ah, but then again, Haru didn't like thinking of things like that, did he? Things like mating and making a pack have never been things he thought about much, so it wouldn't be surprising that he's irritated whenever Makoto mentions it.

 

"Sorry, Haru," Makoto apologizes, holding back a smile when Haru narrows his eyes at him again. "I'm really grateful that you keep doing this for me."

 

Haru looks at him then, trying to see the truth in his words, before he huffs and turns his attention back to his food. "I know," he says. He glances at Makoto through the corner of his eyes, looking like he's judging something about him, and sighs softly under his breath once he turns his gaze away.

 

Makoto smiles at the attention but doesn't say anything about it. He also doesn't ask, despite how curious he is, just how long Haru is going to remain like this- without a prospective mate, without a pack of his own. He can only wonder just when Haru's indifference will subside enough for him to actually look for a mate to form a pack with.

 

When that time comes, would Haru still want him in his pack?

 

Makoto peeks at Haru through the corners of his eyes, and smiles sheepishly when he notices that Haru has, for a rare moment, caught him looking. "Stop staring," Haru mutters, before popping a piece of mackerel and rice in his mouth. His left hand quivers just a bit as he eats because he's still unused to it, though they don't have much of a choice considering how lunch time is the only time Haru can refresh his scent on him and holding hands is the fastest way to let the scent spread.

 

Makoto smiles to himself as he starts to eat as well, his own right hand quivering in the tiniest bit as he eats. Haru squeezes his hand when he notices it, and Makoto offers an assuring smile in turn.

 

He shouldn't have thought of such a stupid thing, after all.

 

 

\-------------

 

 

"Makoto-senpai."

 

"Yes? What is it?" Makoto smiles and looks away from Haru and Nagisa to look at Rei, who has his gaze lowered to his food. Makoto blinks, head cocking to one side in question, before he asks, "Are you feeling alright, Rei?"

 

"Yes, of course," Rei says, looking up this time, although the smile on his face looks more nervous than anything else. "I aim to keep myself in optimum condition every day, so that training won't be as difficult for me in the afternoon. But," he swallows, lowering his gaze again, "I wanted to ask, if it was alright? About...about you and Haruka-senpai."

 

Haru looks up at the mention of his name, though he only offers Makoto a raised brow instead of asking the reason for it. Makoto shrugs in response, not at all aware of just what it is Rei wanted to ask about them. He says, "Well, it's fine, I guess? What did you want to ask?"

 

"The reason for why Haruka-senpai scent-marks you, when he's clearly not interested in a pack of his own," Rei's voice trails away for a moment, before he continues, "could it be because you're an Omega, Makoto-senpai?"

 

Makoto feels himself tense up at the question, his blood running cold under his skin as he glances helplessly at Haru. What could he say to that that would make Rei think otherwise?

 

"Is there something wrong with that?" Haru asks instead of answering, his blue eyes narrowed into a glare as he looks at Rei.

 

"No, of course not!" Rei immediately insists, waving both of his hands in front of his face in denial. "While I'm aware of the prejudices against Omegas, I'm not someone who thinks the same. People don't choose to be what they are, and I believe that there's nothing bad about Omegas on the whole. It just so happened that society put a stigma on their kind despite how they haven't done anything wrong, as cruel as it is. I think it's completely fine that Makoto-senpai is what he is, really!" Rei exclaims, though he lowers his voice when he notices the surprised look on Makoto's face.

 

"Nagisa," Makoto whispers, keeping his hand on his chopsticks from quivering when Nagisa turns to look at him. He hadn't thought that this would be the way they found him out. He hadn't thought they'd find out at all, though that was a futile wish, wasn't it?

 

"What're you looking at me like that for, Mako-chan?" Nagisa says, brows furrowing as he sits back and folds his arms over his chest. "Did you think that we wouldn't accept you for being what you are?"

 

"Huh?" Makoto blinks, frowning a bit as he turns his gaze from Nagisa to Rei, who both look confused at the very prospect. "Then it doesn't matter? You don't mind that I'm an....an Omega?"

 

"What's there to mind, Mako-chan?" Nagisa smiles an amused smile at him, before shaking his head with a sigh. "Really, Mako-chan, you worry about the weirdest things! Real friends don't care what their friends are, right? Though," Nagisa muses as he taps at his chin, "that does explain why Haru-chan was always so close to you when you were little, and why I couldn't smell your own scent on you."

 

"No, that's just because of the chlorine, Nagisa," Makoto says, his brows drawn up in amusement as he smiles. His smile softens when he notices the kind smiles on Rei and Nagisa's faces. "I'm sorry that you had to find out like this, Rei, Nagisa," Makoto says as he bows his head for a moment in apology. "I should have told you both on my own."

 

"There's no need for apologies, Makoto-senpai," Rei says, waving a hand in dismissal at his words as he smiles. "I'm sorry that I asked so abruptly, in any case. I made Haruka-senpai worry too."

 

"Haru's sorry for being so harsh too," Makoto says for him, and laughs when Haru grunts in annoyance at having someone speak on his behalf.

 

He's sure that Haru shares his happiness in that moment, having realized that they both have such kind and accepting friends.

 

 

\----------------

 

 

"Here, Rin," Makoto says as he hands over the watermelon-flavored ice cream from the plastic bag, offering a smile along with it as Rin takes it from him. "I'm glad you could hang out with us today."

 

"It's a good thing we didn't have swim practice on our schedule when you asked," Rin says as he peels off the plastic covering, sitting with his legs folded in front of him in the space between Rei and Makoto. "This way, I can help a certain other teammate of yours from making a fool out of himself with his other strokes."

 

"I'll have you know that I'm far too busy with improving my butterfly stroke to think about other things, Rin-san!" Rei exclaims from his left side, to which Rei laughs wryly in response. "Don't look down on me for not being capable of it! It's not my fault that the theories I've read so far aren't very helpful in practicing the strokes!"

 

"Sure, Rei, whatever you say," Rin drawls, grinning when Rei struggles to stifle a scream of annoyance.

 

"Now, now, Rin-chan, don't be mean! It's not Rei-chan's fault that he can't get it yet," Nagisa scolds playfully from Rei's side. "He still mastered the most difficult stroke of them all, you know?"

 

"It's pointless when he can't even swim the easier ones," Rin says, tone deliberately teasing as he smirks at Rei. "Maybe you're not that much of a logical swimmer, after all. I explained it to you using theories too, and yet you still couldn't figure it out."

 

"You guys are far too energetic," Makoto comments from Rin's side, smiling an amused smile when Rin rolls his eyes at him.

 

"Stop talking like you're old, Mako-chan! You're only a year older than us!" Nagisa huffs, folding one arm over his chest as he takes a bite from his ice cream waffle.

 

"A year older, huh," Rin says, idly moving his feet in the water as he takes a bite from his popsicle. "Have any of you found a prospective mate yet? Obviously you haven't," Rin says as he finishes off his bite of ice cream and waves his popsicle in Haru's direction, who's remained silent the whole time, though Makoto knew that he was enjoying the happy atmosphere.

 

Haru makes an annoyed face when he notices that he's being pointed at. He says, right before taking a bite from his popsicle, "I do have a mate."

 

"Eh?!" They all say simultaneously, Rei and Nagisa almost falling into the pool when Nagisa leans forward in surprise. Rei had kept a hand on Nagisa's shoulder before he could completely fall over, although a bit of the force as Nagisa leaned forward almost pulled Rei forward too.

 

"You're kidding!" Rin yells, his eyebrows drawn up in disbelief as he waves his popsicle around. "Who the hell said yes to you, Haru?"

 

Haru frowns at him before turning to look at Makoto, who's looking back at him with a subtly bewildered and hurt expression. Haru's frown deepens at that, unsure as to why Makoto would make such a face, and he says, "Makoto."

 

"Sorry," Makoto says, smiling sheepishly as he scratches at his nape. "I didn't think that Haru would have a mate so soon. You didn't like talking about it much, so I thought..."

 

"What are you saying?" Haru asks, his eyebrows furrowed as he frowns at him.

 

"I'm saying that I'm sorry for not having noticed that you already had a mate?" Makoto says hesitantly, before squeaking in surprise when Haru reaches a hand out to squeeze his hand which was sitting in the space between them. "H-Haru?"

 

"Ohh!" Nagisa yells from the side and Makoto looks up, becoming more confused by the second as Nagisa grins and waves at him. "Congratulations, Mako-chan!"

 

"Congratulations?" Makoto repeats to himself, feeling overwhelmingly bewildered as he turns his gaze to Rin, who's giving him an unamused look when he looks over.

 

"You can't be serious," Rin says, exasperation lacing his tone as he slaps a hand on Makoto's shoulder. "You chose this guy to be your mate?" Rin asks as he leans forward a bit to look at Haru.

 

"You have a problem with it?" Haru says, eyes narrowed as he glares at Rin.

 

"Wh- wait," Makoto says, turning from Rin to Haru as he tries to get a grasp of the situation. Who were they even talking about, at this point? Rin kept touching his shoulder too, like Makoto should understand something from it, though all it's doing is making him even more confused.

 

"When did you even plan to tell this guy that he's your mate?" Rin asks as he squeezes his hand on Makoto's shoulder. Rin raises an eyebrow in amusement at him. "He doesn't even look like he knows it, Haru."

 

"Then that's his fault," Haru grumbles, squeezing his hand around Makoto's as he takes a bite off from his popsicle.

 

"Ah, Makoto-senpai," Rei calls, making Makoto turn his attention away from Haru to him, and he smiles widely. "Congratulations! It's not all that rare for mates to find each other so soon, but it's still a fortuitous thing that the two of you did. I wish you both well in your coupling."

 

"Me too! And if you feel that you need more people to add to your pack, there's always me and Rei-chan, okay?" Nagisa says, laughing when Rei sputters in surprise at the suggestion.

 

"What?" Makoto asks, blinking three times in succession as he regards Rei with confusion. "Coupling? But-"

 

"Don't be dumb, Makoto," Rin says with an exasperated sigh. "Haru's mate is you. That's what you wanted, right? I'm barely even surprised anymore, since the two of you have been so close since long ago."

 

"That can't be it," Makoto says with a nervous laugh just before turning to look at Haru, who's giving him an irritated look. Makoto swallows, feeling his fingers twitch under Haru's grasp. "What's wrong, Haru?"

 

"Figure it out already," Haru says, frowning as he moves Makoto's hand a little to the side as he pulls his own hand away, only to put it back as he twines his fingers with Makoto's. _Stop denying it just because you're scared to be wrong. You're not. You never were. Stop acting like you don't know just because you're not sure if it's true._

"Haru," Makoto mumbles, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment as he squeezes Haru's hand back. "Since when?" He asks, to which Haru raises an eyebrow in response.

 

"I don't know," Haru answers simply.

 

"What?!" Rin asks in Makoto's stead, looking a cross of annoyed and bewildered as he leans over into Makoto's space to look at Haru. "What the hell kind of answer is that, Haru?"

 

"Not everything has to be romantic, Rin," Haru deadpans, to which Rin sputters out an answer in denial.

 

Makoto laughs, the weight that was lifted from his chest making him feel at ease as he smiles at the pair of them. "But, I guess," he says, catching everyone's attention as he smiles down at his and Haru's interlinked hands, "I've been Haru's since the beginning, haven't I?"

 

"Mm." Haru nods, gently squeezing his hand over Makoto's. His eyes are soft, a little brighter when Makoto looks up at him, and Makoto smiles.

 

He doesn't have to ask to know that Haru is his in the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my last fanfic entry for the MHFest! HALLELUJAH. Thank you so much for putting up with this for so long! Again, I'll post up the link to the entry later, so I'd really appreciate it if you watched out for it! Just a like will do, though it'd be awesome if you wanted to reblog it too. Again, thank you very much for your support! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's the link!](http://makoharufestival.tumblr.com/post/76661204944/challenge-mine-user-jadedgalvanizer-rating-sfw)


End file.
